the_nuggsfandomcom-20200214-history
MJ
MJ is one of many deities in the known Universe. MJ has been around for all eternity in numerous forms, most recently held within The Mamba and to a lesser extent, within The Real Larry Bird. To regular life forms, MJ's power is extraordinary, and the form who wields the power of MJ is someone who probably shouldn't be fucked with. MJ's main enemy in the Universe is Yao Bling, a rival deity and his older brother who started to fight with each other for unknown, but probably really stupid reasons. The history of MJ before our present era is relatively unknown for now, however we have gained advanced knowledge of how much power MJ holds. The Nature of MJ MJ is a wily and often mysterious deity, only coming out of the shadows at random, quick intervals. He is known for his camera-shyness, deliberately and actively avoiding any pictures of videos being taken of him. Despite MJ's best efforts, some images from the Crew have surfaced. MJ is relatively benevolent, showing tolerance at life forms unless they anger him, at which the full wrath of MJ is unleashed (to be explained below). MJ's Powers Full Kobe MJ is known for helping The Mamba go full-clutch in basketball games against other Crew members. Normally MJ shows his true form on the court whenver Lil Yao Ming baits him into a challenge, after which MJ comes through with the shot like Steph Curry, but somehow even better. Physical Strength MJ can overpower any mortal being with ease, and is known for his methodical and constant assaults when in battle. Even in his spars with Crew members, ultimately his battle style leads all to cower in fear. Corruption MJ can manifest part of his essence and power into any living object. All of him has already taken over The Mamba, and more recently a part of him has overtaken The Real Larry Bird, allowing him to grow strong enough to wield The Beard. This was an example in which MJ has used this corruption power for good, but we have yet to learn how his corruption can be used as an attack. We can speculate the power can overwhelm a mortal also, destroying it in the process without any damage done to MJ. Roasting Perhaps the most dangerous of MJ's powers is his ability to roast in part using The Mamba to do so. Just one well-timed and well-executed roast (such as "Boy lookin boy!") can cause immediate spontaneous combustion of the victim. If he gives you that roast hand too, the matter that composes your body immediately will pass through a micro-black hole and end up somewhere else in the void of the Universe, irretrievably lost. Black of Night MJ also has the power of complete invisibility. MJ can dissapear into the night as if his body is made of the absence of light itself. Through harnessing the known matters of existence, MJ can reappear hours later, if only for a moment, to achieve the delicious sustenance of chips and salsa.